


Lucrece, or Won't You Say My Name?

by ani_coolgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_coolgirl/pseuds/ani_coolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan doesn't feel Anakin, but Anakin feels Obi-Wan all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucrece, or Won't You Say My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Attack of the Clones, but not by much. I don't know where this came from, and it frightens me a little, but I like it too much not to share.
> 
> **Word Count:** 2,976

Obi-Wan didn't awaken right away. That was telling in itself – a Master should always know when his or her Padawan was near, asleep or awake. They should be able to feel that familiar tremor in the Force, a soft pulsing whisper in the back of their mind. That's how it was often described to Anakin, anyway. Perhaps, one day, he'd know what that felt like. For now, he only knew what Padawans felt: most said it was a feeling like a shout or the constant buzz of a persistent insect. For him it was neither. When he was near Obi-Wan, it was like a burn pressed against the back of his eyelids; sharp, stinging, burning, and then gone. But he liked it. It felt good. It felt familiar. It felt like Obi-Wan.

But Obi-Wan didn't wake up.

True, Anakin was shielding himself; shielding himself so carefully that Obi-Wan didn't so much as flinch at the extra weight that dipped down onto the bed; shielded so well that he couldn't even sense him the normal human way, with the tingling on the back of your neck that meant someone was watching you. Indeed, Obi-Wan was completely oblivious to Anakin's presence. He should be insulted, probably, but he didn't mind so much. He and Obi-Wan were not a Temple standard. He liked it that way.

No, Obi-Wan did not awaken until Anakin gently touched his shoulder. He expected some violent reaction, a jolt at the very least, but Obi-Wan's eyes cracked open slowly, dreary and completely unconcerned. It was as if he didn't see Anakin at all, like he was only a shadow on the wall and it was the wind through the trees that had woken him; but a second later their eyes met and Obi-Wan jerked into consciousness, rapidly sitting upright, hand already resting on the lightsaber laying nearby.

"Padawan, I could have killed you." Obi-Wan was breathing heavily, finger resting on the saber's activation trigger.

"I doubt that, Master," Anakin replied gently. Obi-Wan scowled at the apprentice sitting on his bed and removed his hand from the lasersword, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anakin could see it in his eyes – Obi-Wan was annoyed, but not yet angry. "Well?" he huffed. "What is it?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Obi-Wan snorted and lied back down, turning his back on Anakin and pulling the covers back up to his chest. "You weren't in bed when I went to sleep, and you know I always turn in later than you. If you can't get sleep, it's because you haven't tried yet."

"Who says I haven't?" Anakin muttered, but Obi-Wan ignored him. "I've had a nightmare," he tried.

"You can't have a nightmare if you haven't been to bed yet."

"Maybe it was a waking nightmare. A vision."

"You don't have visions. To have them you'd need to be meditating, and you don't meditate unless I make you."

"I'm scared."

"Go meditate."

"I'm cold."

Obi-Wan paused at that one, rolling over so he could look into Anakin's eyes. The darkness helped mask his emotions, and try as he might, Obi-Wan couldn't pick out any spark of mirth within the depths of his eyes.

"Have you turned up the temperature in your room?"

"Yes."

"Looked for extra blankets?"

"Yes."

"Had a warm drink?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan propped his head up on one hand. "I thought you said that the cold didn't bother you anymore."

"I lied."

The scowl returned. "_Now,_ you're lying."

"I'm not," Anakin protested, but Obi-Wan was already turning onto his side again, covering his head with his pillow.

"Go to bed, Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice was muffled by the pillow, so Anakin pretended not to hear and slipped under the covers next to his Master. Obi-Wan immediately turned around and found him nearly nose-to-nose with his smiling apprentice. The smile was odd in some way – cheerful, but in a subdued way that Anakin rarely portrayed. Obi-Wan groaned at the expression. "Anakin, you're too old for this."

"I know, Master," said Anakin, the curious smile remaining on his face. "But I can't help it when I'm cold."

"Maybe not. But you can help where you sleep." Obi-Wan refused to physically push Anakin off the bed. If he did that, he would only climb back in and absolutely make the rest of Obi-Wan's night a living hell. What he would have to do give him cold-shoulder enough to be frostbitten. He closed his eyes and pretended that Anakin was not there, invisible, didn't even exist at all (it was disturbing how easily that came to him, but he didn't dwell on it now). "Go away, Padawan. I need my sleep. You need your sleep. We aren't getting any sleep."

"Maybe if you didn't hog all the covers, Master, we would be."

Temper suddenly activated, Obi-Wan couldn't ignore Anakin for a second more. His eyes shot open. Anakin was trying to get comfortable, tugging the sheets over to his side of the bed. "This isn't funny anymore, and you're much too old for games. Go to bed."

"No."

Obi-Wan froze, inside and out. Then, with what almost seemed like an audible crackle, his patience finally snapped. "Anakin," he began slowly, "get out of my room right now."

"I really would really rather not, Master," Anakin lazily responded, stretching like a cat beneath the sheets still attempting to get comfortable.

"I won't ask you again," said Obi-Wan thinly, eyes narrowed to slits. "Get out."

"But I just got comfortable!" Anakin complained.

Obi-Wan could not hide his outrage. "Dammit, Anakin –" he all but roared, moving to sit up and preparing himself to drag the boy out of the room. But before he could even react, Anakin pinned down his arms, legs straddling either side of his hips. Shocked, Obi-Wan could only stare – when had the boy gotten so fast? – as Anakin smiled his queer smile at him in reply.

"Anakin –" Obi-Wan breathed, but Anakin shook his head, silencing him.

"Master, don't you want to know why I came in here?"

Throat thick and not trusting his words, he nodded.

"I can't think properly anymore, Master. When you're around, my head hurts. It's annoying." It almost was like he was pouting, but he hadn't been able to properly pull off a pout since he was twelve. "It feels good, but it happens all the time. I can't concentrate. You don't have to worry about anything like that, of course," he said scornfully, "but I can sense you a planet away. And if I want you around all the time, even a planet away, I won't be a very good Jedi, will I?" Anakin paused and Obi-Wan looked as though he was about to interrupt – Anakin hurried along. "That's right. _All_ the time. I've tried releasing my thoughts into the Force, but it's not working. Then again, I don't like meditating either.

"So I thought, maybe it would go away if just went ahead and took what I wanted." Anakin's face lit up like a child at a candy store. "That's right, Master. I want you. I want to put my hands all over you. Kiss you. Touch you." Anakin didn't say it, but it hung in the air: _Fuck you_.

Obi-Wan finally found his voice again. "Get off."

Surprisingly, Anakin obeyed, though it was with great reluctance and show. Even when freed though, Obi-Wan didn't move from where he was, nor did he try to kick Anakin off the bed. He simply stared blankly at the ceiling for a long time, and Anakin wondered if perhaps he finally stopped his poor master's heart. But that wasn't the case. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke again. "If you're trying to seduce me, Padawan," he said lowly, "then you're not doing a very good job."

Anakin exploded into laughter, a terrible child-like giggle that rang sharply throughout the room. "Seduce you? Who said anything about seducing you?"

"It's not working," Obi-Wan said faintly. Anakin shifted closer, close enough to taste the sweat that dampened Obi-Wan's neck and cheeks – but he only laughed and stared.

"Master, maybe I didn't explain myself clearly." Anakin gently traced a path down Obi-Wan's side with one finger. "You always say that, that I don't always explain myself clearly enough. Anyway, what I meant was that I'm going to take what I want. I wasn't going to ask."

Anakin's nimble fingers brushed a ticklish spot and Obi-Wan's side convulsed uncontrollably, almost painfully. "You're doing it wrong," Obi-Wan insisted. Oh yes, he knew this pattern – crawl into the Master's bed claiming innocence, then gently began to touch them, tempt them, make them think _just this once, just this once_ before they finally kiss you on the top of the head and say that you had five seconds to get the hell out of the room. But this wasn't fair. Anakin was breaking script – when Obi-Wan played this role so many years ago, he begged for it. Anakin…

Anakin was not begging.

"You're funny." Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan slept with shirts on, though Anakin used to sleep in his clothes to fight off the chill of the darkside of a planet or the icy breath of a starship. Now Anakin was wearing only trousers, but that was still more than Obi-Wan. Anakin's fingers deftly moved across the bulge of Obi-Wan's underwear, teasing but not yet breaching the white material. He daringly pressed one kiss along kiss collarbone, then another on his chest – that first kiss would sear forever. His hand stroked Obi-Wan's thighs, will him into arousal.

This was going too far. Anakin was way too far off script for the two to be reading from the same playbook. They most certainly were now stars in two entirely different shows, and Anakin was on the top of the bill. Obi-Wan tried to move his hands to bat Anakin's away, but simply couldn't. It was like he was weighed down by something. Something invisible and mental. Anakin's kisses went lower.

"Anakin, I want you to stop this," Obi-Wan managed to croak. "I want you to stop this right now."

"No you don't," Anakin retorted lazily, changing positions so his mouth could better access the secret bits of flesh they so actively sought. Obi-Wan felt his breath hitch dangerously and Anakin pulled his underwear away and breathed hotly onto his cock, the off-smile still on his face.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan all but whimpered. "Please stop."

"Nuh-uh," was Anakin's only reply before he closed his lips over Obi-Wan's heated flesh. Obi-Wan cried out and arched off of the bed, fingers winding tightly into the bed sheets. Anakin sucked hungrily, greedily, like he wanted to bring off his master as fast as he could, just to prove he could do it. His victim writhed in pleasurable agony not able to think or see straight. It was as if all the blood in his body had rushed down to a single spot, leaving none for his brain or lungs. His chest heaved wildly trying to catch the breath that escaped him.

If Anakin established a steady rhythm, he was the only one who could understand it. Though he started out hard and fast, he then moved agonizingly slow, then slowly ran his tongue over the underside, then fondled the head cruelly with his tongue. Just when Obi-Wan thought he stand no more, precum leaking generously from the tip, it was as if Anakin suddenly got bored. He pulled his face away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Rolling back balancing on the balls of his feet, he inspected his master. Obi-Wan's pupils were dilated to huge pools of black that flickered back and forth, as though dreaming with his eyes open. Tilting his head to the side Anakin laughed under his breath and stood.

Careful to not tangle his feet in the sheets, Anakin wriggled out of his pajama bottoms, revealing the dusky, smooth skin beneath. Kicking the pants aside, he settled back down onto Obi-Wan's hips. Obi-Wan jolted as their erections touched, arms instinctively reaching out for something to grab onto, but Anakin caught his hands and held them above his head. Grinning, Anakin let their foreheads touch before their lips made contact for the first time.

It didn't taste like anything but skin. Anakin's tongue curiously plundered Obi-Wan's mouth, trying to find the hidden flavors that were undoubtedly secreted away, but it was nothing but wetness and the smooth walls of the inside of his cheeks. He kissed like a child, greedily and inexperienced. Disappointed, Anakin pulled back and Obi-Wan's tongue flicked out past his teeth.

Anakin rested his head against the crook of Obi-Wan's neck and gently rocked against him, never once releasing his hands. Obi-Wan's toes curled and his knees bent and he responded in kind. Breathing heavily, Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. Most of it was utter nonsense, but Obi-Wan managed to fish out one phrase out of the sea of drivel: _"Won't you say my name?"_ He might have been imagining it, though.

Obi-Wan couldn't reply. Anakin released his hands and moved off of Obi-Wan. With intense focus, he bent Obi-Wan's legs, stroking the inside of his thighs. His clever fingers moved downward and downward until they traced the cleft of his ass and without warning, one finger entered Obi-Wan's body.

The man suddenly came alive at the sudden invasion and he attempted to scramble away. Anakin removed his finger, scowling. "I'm not done yet," he complained, grabbing at Obi-Wan's flailing limbs.

"This has gone far enough!" For a moment, Obi-Wan almost sounded like his old self again, with some semblance of self-control and authority. But he was wrong – it had gone too far, and Anakin's inevitable inertia wouldn't be stopped now.

Anakin managed to snag his master's left ankle. Squeezing it tightly, he caught its twin, then pinned both of Obi-Wan's feet to the bed. "Don't be unfair," Anakin said, spreading his teacher's legs again. "I'm almost done."

"Anakin, I'm telling you –"

"Maybe you should listen for once, Master," Anakin snapped. "Now stop moving."

Obi-Wan, about to retaliate, was put off by the sudden swiping of nails down his exposed thigh. Three angry red marks stood out against his skin, stinging and painful. Surprised by the attack, he made no move to stop Anakin as he again probed his anus. Two more fingers joined the first, and rather than preparing Obi-Wan, it seemed more like Anakin was simply curious. When his digits brushed a particular spot, Obi-Wan jerked up and couldn't contain the wanton groan that escaped his lips. After that, it seemed that Anakin deliberately avoided the spot, though Obi-Wan attempted to shift about in an effort for him to find it again.

Satisfied, Anakin withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between Obi-Wan's legs. Obi-Wan weakly lifted his head, but another scrape of nails across his stomach told him to lie down.

He entered him slowly, though Obi-Wan could tell that he wanted to go faster. He tried to relax his body, but it wasn't really working. Wincing, he tried to make Anakin slow down even more, but Anakin only batted his hands away. "This'll probably hurt," he added unhelpfully, halfway into his teacher's body.

Moments later, Anakin was completely inside of Obi-Wan and the idea made them both shudder. Immediately Anakin began to rock into the tight heat surrounding him, scarcely making a sound, but smiling widely. Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Anakin's waist, turning his head to the side, matching each movement. Though he had avoided that certain spot earlier, Anakin seemed to remember where it was and, after a minute, began to pound against it mercilessly. Obi-Wan gave a choked howl turned his head left and right, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Anakin was talking above him, but again Obi-Wan found it hard to grasp what he was actually saying. (Except for maybe a faint chant: _"Won't you say my name? Won't you say my name?"_)

"No idea, no idea… This feels good, Master, Master…" Anakin rapidly changed his pace, slowing it to a crawl; Obi-Wan followed him in stride. "How many, how many have seen you like this? Not many, I bet." He threw his head back and laughed gleefully, and gained speed again. "How many? How many?" Obi-Wan tried to answer, but couldn't. "No, I don't care. Don't tell me."

Anakin's hands came up to stroke Obi-Wan's neck and face. Obi-Wan's mouth was moving, but still no sound came out, though neither could say why. Like a blind man, Anakin read Obi-Wan's lips. "You can cry out for Qui-Gon if you'd like. I really don't mind."

Obi-Wan instantly did so, but clamped it back a moment later. Chuckling, Anakin slapped him once and then came, shaking, into Obi-Wan's body. Anakin pulled out and with an unspoken signal, allowed Obi-Wan to reach down and finish himself off, though with his head turned to the side, he couldn't tell what name rolled off Obi-Wan's lips to accompany his orgasm. There was a long silence.

"Master –" Of course Anakin was the first to speak.

"Get the hell out."

Indignant, Anakin crawled out of the bed. Before walking away he attempted to kiss Obi-Wan, perhaps on the cheek, perhaps not, but was roughly shoved away. "You have five seconds."

Anakin scampered to the door, grabbing his pants on the way, but pausing in the threshold.

"I really was cold, you know."

There came no reply. Obi-Wan wasn't sure when Anakin finally physically left his presence. His head was screaming at him, and there was a burning behind his eyelids that said _Anakin, Anakin, Anakin_. He pulled the covers over his head and attempted to cry the burning out of his eyes. It didn't work.

The next room over, Anakin felt the gentle whisper of his master's presence in the back of his mind, then fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
